Quenched Fire
by Run out of names
Summary: Sera is a member of the rag-tag band accompanying Aegon VI in his clandestine upbringing across the seas of Westeros. Despite her sworn loyalty, she would soon find herself torn between being an accomplice to their cause, or the enemy posing the greatest threat in Aegon's ascension to the throne.


Shafts of sunlight penetrated the canopy of leaves overhead, bathing the still waters of Mother Rhoyne in dancing blue green colors. A gust of wind would often pass, rustling the leaves and making her hair fly. It was serenity. But Serenei was not fond of serenity, she was fond of swimming. It was as good as any day could get for the activity. _But not for drowning_ , she thought bitterly. The muscles in her legs and thighs were as taut as bowstrings; a single miscalculated stretch and they felt like tearing. _So much for riding_.

But the longer she stared and brooded over the waters, the more it seemed to draw her in. _Jump_ , a voice urged. Serenei found it dubious to test the endurance of her muscles, knowing they would inevitably fail her once in the water. _Aegon would save me though_ , she thought certainly but the idea of playing damsel-in-distress was plain pathetic. Serenei pinned herself to the parapet and submitted to staring at the thing she cannot have. _That at least I'm used to._

The whistling of the winds made for good company. She almost felt content. Until a shove on her back sent her sprawling forward. Unbidden, a shriek erupted from her mouth as she desperately tried to regain her balance. She would have fallen into the river had it not for the hands that caught her waist, the same hands that caused her near demise. Serenei pivoted and elbowed Aegon on the chest. The lad stopped laughing and feigned a frown. "Is that a way to thank your savior?"

Serenei flashed a disarming smile. "Oh, a few days' time and I'll shower you with gratitude, _sweet brother_." The mocking adoration made Aegon laugh. He didn't bother to remove his hold on her body. Instead he leaned closer and rested his chin on her shoulder, his chest pressed against her back. Serenei was no stranger to the physical intimacy between them, but for her its meaning had never breached the fence of friendship. "You were so deep in thought," he muttered on her shoulder, "a sweet little brother would not have disturbed you."

She snorted. "And I'm a Magister in Pentos if you are my sweet little brother. The gods are cruel to inflict you upon me."

"Sweet sister, I am the greatest blessing you are ever going to get." That made them both laugh. Serenei was absurdly aware of Aegon's nearness. "What were you thinking about Sera," he asked, "before I happened to _pass_ by?"

 _You_. "Not thinking. I was cursing my legs and the bloody cramps." She peered at him suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be having lessons with Haldon?" The halfmeaster taught them the histories of Westeors and the great cities beyond it, alive or in ruins. Aegon threw the question right back at her. "Aren't you?"

Serenei shrugged, as only a shrug could be permitted with Aegon's head weighing her shoulder down. "The ride was as much horses as history lesson anyway," she confided. "Hugor and Haldon were regaling themselves in a joust of their own sort, their lances arguments of differing historical facts."

That seemed to amuse Egg. "And who's the champion?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You galloped ahead." Aegon's tone was part accusatory and amusement.

"Only against my will. You know how much I love history." Gingerly, she caressed her temple against his cheek, an act of familiar comfort. _We will never be like this in Westeros_. The thought was unbidden as it was cruel. _He will be a prince. He's always been a prince. While me..._ Serenei set to untangling herself from Aegon's arms. The prince was quick to realize and immediately stepped back. "Go now," she said, "You wouldn't want a taste of Haldon's harangues."

Aegon blinked, clueless to her displeasure. "You'd get more than harangues if you don't come along." _Sweet Aegon,_ she would have said _, Haldon cares nothing if I miss or sleep in his classes_. But that wouldn't please the prince. She sighed. "If you insist." Aegon was eager to seize her compliance. Without a moment's respite, he planted his arms underneath her thighs, lifting her up before she could as much condemn herself to throw a leg to the opposite side of the parapet. "I am not a cripple," Serenei complained as Aegon gently let her down on the deck. The acute throbbing of her legs was insensible to the wild fluttering in her stomach. "I never said you were." The lad smiled to her brightly as they walked for the halfmeater's cabin.


End file.
